


Un payaso en el techo

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack (Kind of), Friendship, Gen, Humor, Stephen King's IT References, dumb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: —¿Por qué habría un payaso en mi techo?—Tengo hambre, ¿me haces algo de comer?—No te preocupes Natsu, el payaso quizás puede hacerte de comer, ¡aye!—¿Exactamente cómo llegamos a la conclusión que It está sacando un doctorado en mi techo?





	Un payaso en el techo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (It, de paso, le pertenece a Stephen King).
> 
> Extensión: 685 palabras.
> 
> Notas: No sé qué me pasa, porque esto es aún más tonto que lo del dulce robado, pero tuve una conversación parecida con mi hermana y de ahí surgió. Mencionó la obra It de Stephen King, pero sólo de pasada, en cualquier caso It es de él, que se lo quede.
> 
> En serio, esto es ridículamente tonto.
> 
> [Editado 14/07/2019]

—¡Natsu!

Natsu despertó de golpe, sobresaltado, volteando a ver a su compañera en cuanto asimiló sus alrededores.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno... —comenzó Lucy, aunque pronto pareció cambiar de enfoque—. ¡En primer lugar te he dicho miles de veces que no duermas en mi casa!

—Ya. —Le restó importancia Natsu—. ¿Y?

—Escuché un ruido en el techo y me asusté.

—¿Un ruido?

Se hizo el silencio, ambos atentos a cualquier ruido; al cabo de unos segundos un nuevo sonido se escuchó.

—Me parece que es sonido de gatos —concluyó Natsu tras escuchar atentamente.

—¡Oye! —gritó Happy, logrando que Natsu pegara otro salto—. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser gatos? ¿No puede ser un mimo?

—¿Un mimo? —repitió Lucy, no muy segura de qué decir ante idea tan ridícula.

—Pero no puede ser un mimo, los mimos no hacen ruido —razonó Natsu.

—¡Es cierto! —Happy pareció pensarlo—. Entonces es un payaso.

—¿Un payaso?

—¡Aye! Un payaso.

Ambos se miraron un momento antes que Natsu volteara hacia Lucy una vez más.

—Bueno, ya oíste Lucy, es un payaso.

—¡¿Qué lógica tiene eso?! —gritó la chica—. ¡¿Por qué habría un payaso en mi techo?!

—Tengo hambre, ¿me haces algo de comer? —inquirió Natsu, ignorando el reclamo.

—¡No cambies el tema! ¡Y hazte tu propia comida! ¡Mejor, sal de mi casa!

—No te preocupes Natsu, el payaso quizás puede hacerte de comer, ¡aye!

Lucy ensombreció su rostro.

—¿Saben que esto empieza a ser tétrico? Me imaginé a _It_ sobre mi techo.

—¿A _It_? —Natsu lo consideró—. ¿Entonces _It_ está bailando sobre tu techo?

—¡¿Por qué tendría que estar bailando?! ¿No puede estar haciendo algo más... no sé, psicológico?

—¿Sacando un doctorado? —El rostro de Lucy se ensombreció aún más—. ¿Lucy?

—Ahora imaginé a _It_ junto a un profesor que le entrega un diploma, todavía con su traje de payaso pero con esos típicos gorros de las graduaciones.

Natsu y Happy parpadearon ante la imagen mental.

—Eso es... un poco bizarro —dijo Natsu.

—¡Es culpa de ustedes! ¡Además el ruido del techo sigue!

—Pero si solo tienes que subir y decirle a _It_ que se baje.

—¡¿Por qué es oficial que está _It_ allá arriba?! ¡¿Y por qué debo ir sola?!

—Es tu techo.

—¿Tú no me acompañas Natsu?

Natsu sudó repentinamente.

—Pero si está sacando un doctorado no puede ser tan malo, puedes ir perfectamente tú sola.

—¿Te da miedo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Natsu—. Pero es a ti a quien le molesta.

—¡Espera, que esté sacando un doctorado no lo hace bueno!

—¿Y si es un doctorado en humanidades?

—Podría también estar sacando uno en psicología para que le sea más fácil atraer a sus victimas —comentó Happy.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo tanto Lucy como Natsu estaban bajo la cama.

—¡Que perverso! —exclamaron al unísono.

Happy solo pudo arrojarse al piso y estallar en carcajadas.

—¡No es gracioso Happy! No hagas esas... —Natsu quedó a medio decir ya que volvió a escuchar ruidos en el tejado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lucy.

—Estoy seguro que escucho pasos de dos cosas.

Pronto Happy los acompañó bajo la cama.

—¡Es el profesor que le está entregando el doctorado! —exclamó el exceed con terror—. ¡En verdad están ahí!

—¡No! —gritó Lucy—. ¡¿Por qué en mi techo?! Ahora no podré dormir, definitivamente no podré dormir.

—Tranquilos, si nos quedamos bajo la cama no pasará nada, solo no salgamos y ya.

—¡Aye/Sí!

Mientras tanto en el dichoso techo, cierto mago limpiaba una cámara fotográfica. Este volteó al oír pasos tras de sí.

—Rogue, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

—Bueno, Natsu-san está aquí.

Rogue Cheney suspiró.

—Vuelve al gremio de una vez antes que consiga que te pongan una orden de restricción.

—No harías eso.

—Sí lo haría —replicó Rogue—. Tienes trabajo que hacer, así que muévete.

Sting maldijo a su compañero un momento y luego se levantó, resignado.

—De acuerdo.

Guardó la cámara en su bolso, donde tenía guardadas cientos de fotos de su ídolo cual fanático y partió junto a su compañero rumbo a su gremio, dejando sin saberlo a los tres moradores del lugar bajo la cama.


End file.
